Snowflakes
by Muckefuck
Summary: Aladdin has never seen snow before. He finds himself wondering what exactly this "white snow" looks like and finds no one better to ask than someone who can show him firsthand what snow looks like: Judal.


Aladdin sat quietly under a tree, his hands turning the pages of a book as he enjoyed the sunlight. Everyone was so busy today, so very busy. Alibaba hadn't even spoken a word to him, rather going out to train before the first bells of the morning. Sinbad… well, he was a bit tied up.

Literally. To his desk.

In the end, Aladdin had found himself running to find the adviser Ja'far. The man had tried to push him into going to play in the kitchens, to wander around the palace, but it was to no avail. Ja'far had finally handed him this book and told him that it was a nice little story he had read when he was younger.

It was such a good story too! It was about a young woman who was locked away with a bunch of strange people. The woman had really dark hair and skin as white as… he frowned as he saw the word snow. He had never actually gotten the chance to see snow before. He found himself frustrated by that fact, unable to continue his story. Someone with black hair being stuck isolated and with a bunch of strange people reminded him a bit of Judal, but snow white skin…

Aladdin couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Judal as a woman. Judal with boobs, what a funny sight that would be.

Still though, what color was snow? Well, what shade, obviously from the book's explanation, it was white, but what shade of white? Was it like the rukh's color of white? Their white was so pretty. He looked over at one, resting on his knee as he considered it. He could see that.

He tried to pull his thoughts back to a more amusing note. He couldn't help but to go back to his imagining Judal as the lady in the story, making him snicker a bit more as he wondered how big Judal's boobs would be if that were the case. Maybe he wouldn't have much of any. That would be kind of sad.

All women should be allowed to have big boobs if they want them.

Maybe not too big though. He couldn't see Judal having big boobs and being able to fit them under that small excuse for a shirt. They would probably bounce out and the guy would be all frustrated and yell at everyone to look away while he fixed them.

The laughter returned to him as he thought about how badly the man would get if he tried to grope the boobs.

"What's so funny, Chibi?"

Aladdin nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt the person drop down next to him. He looked over his shoulder at Judal and stared at him, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Absentmindedly, his gaze dropped down to Judal's shirt.

Nope, no breasts.

"I got bored and everyone has had their fill of trying to rid me from the palace." Judal yawned. "I've come to steal the peaches here and leave. Now what's so funny?" The other followed his gaze, before frowning at him. "brat, what's funny?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something." Aladdin shook his head before he realized something. "Your magic works with ice!"

The other magi stared at him for only a moment, eyes wide in disbelief at the statement. "…did it honestly take you this long to realize what type of magic I use?" He stood up and shook his head, starting to head away. "Honestly. And here I thought you at least were a bit intelligent."

"Judal! Wait!" Aladdin set his book down and chased after him. "What does snow look like!"

"It's white," the other called back, heading up a peach tree.

The blue haired boy puffed his cheeks out as the other began to pick peaches, stashing them onto his carpet nearby for escaping on. That evil smirk was still in place on his features as he went about his work. Still, Aladdin persisted. "Is it soft? Does it keep you warm or is it cold? Does it fall down really fast from the sky like rain does? Does it hurt to touch like fire or is it feeling really wet since it's like water? Can you drink it?"

"Why so many questions," the older magi called down to the kid. "It's cold and it's not soft or anything. Geez, you're an idiot. If you want to see it so bad, so north. You'll find plenty of it and probably freeze to death in the process."

Aladdin looked up at him and shook his head. "Can you make snow?"

Judal's gaze flickered down to him.

The boy stared back, his blue eyes imploring the other to answer. "You can make snow, can't you, Judal?"

Judal leaned back against the branch he rested on and sighed. "And what do I get from doing such a thing. Snow is freezing and a waste of time to make because it melts so fast. There's no point in making snowflakes when they'll just melt to nothing."

"I just want to see some." Aladdin looked up at him pleadingly. His eyes focused on the other magi. "Please? Just a little, you can take however many peaches you want and I'll take the blame. I don't mind."

Judal yawned, "I would take them whether or not you took the blame."

"I'll do whatever you want, but please. I want to know what it looks like!" Aladdin's hands rested on the trunk of the tree as he tried to persuade the other magi. He just wanted to see it, to understand just a bit better what it looked like and how it felt to the touch. If there was anyone that could give him that chance, it would be Judal.

Judal raised a brow at him, "chibi, you do realize we're enemies, right? You're basically making a deal with- Alright." He rolled off the branch, landing on his feet only to brush himself off a bit. "So just make enough that you can see and touch it right?"

"Yes, please!" Aladdin felt the excitement build at the thought of seeing snow. Judal's hands pulled his wand, pointing it as he spoke quietly. The area was silent, a small breeze passing through.

And then…

Aladdin's eyes widened as the first flake fell. His eyes widening at the sudden chill in the air around them, but there was white. Fluffy looking small specs of white that began to fall around them both. They were so small! He held his hands open and watched as they melted in his hands. He looked over at Judal, but seeing his eyes shut as he continued to summon the small flakes of snow, he thought better of commenting for the moment, instead trying to gather more of it into his hands. It wanted to have bigger flakes.

And as though the other magi had read his mind, the flakes were bigger. They were so cold! He opened his mouth and caught one in his mouth, making a small sound as the cold hit his mouth. He shook only to find that his hair was covered in the snow a bit. He could only grin. No wonder someone would compare a person to something as pretty as snow.

The other magi looked over at him, stopping his spell casting. The expression on his face was unreadable, "You done, Chibi?"

"That was amazing!" Aladdin looked over at him, face beaming. "Did you see how small they were? And how pretty! They were like the rukh if they could be that size! Did you see me catch a bit in my mouth too? It was freezing!"

Judal took a step back for every step that Aladdin took to close the distance between them. The boy's excitement had a strange effect on the other magi. Judal looked as though he were getting pissed. The other's hands shaking a bit as he shut his eyes and frowned.

Aladdin walked the other to a tree and cornered him there for a moment as he excitedly described what he thought of the snow that Judal had summoned. That was until Judal hit him. Aladdin felt himself fall onto the ground. His nose aching terribly as the other climbed onto his carpet. "Wait! Judal! I haven't done anything for you!" Aladdin called after the quickly speeding away magi, frowning as he found that the peaches that Judal had picked had fallen off his carpet in his need to speed out of the country.

He picked the peaches up carefully, looking around before he pulled off his turban and setting them on top. Judal would probably appreciate him doing this. Maybe that would be enough to even just begin to thank him for the opportunity to see snow.

Once he had his book in hand, Aladdin headed back to the palace. He walked quietly to Ja'far's office and curled up in the chair next to the carefully and quickly working adviser and began to read his book again. It was once he finished the book that he asked the adviser if he had any more books like this one or ones about snow.

Maybe he could get Judal to help him make snow.


End file.
